A world of our own
by vanimia
Summary: [En réécriture] Chaque nuit, ils se rencontrent dans leurs rêves. Monde bénie que soit celui des songes. Mais quel secret peut bien cacher Kuroko ? La réalité va t-elle les rattraper ou resteront-ils prit dans la toile d'un monde qui est le leur ? UA. AkaKuro
1. I meet him

**Auteur** : Ihadtochangemypenname

 **Traductrice** : vanimia (aka Yukii)

 **Nombre de chapitres au total** : 12

 **Bêta** : I am your Absolute Princess (merci à elle !)

 **Temps de parution** : aucun pour l'instant, je suis en pleins exams et j'ai d'autres projets en cours mais ça devrait se réguler au bout d'un moment, je ferais tout mon possible

 **Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est l'oeuvre de la grande Ihadtochangemypenname qui s'est inspiré du monde -génial- de Kuroko no Basuke.

 **NdT** : Hey, je suis de nouveau là et très heureuse de revenir dans ce fandom ! Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira car je ne suis pas sûr de moi la concernant, enfin, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)

* * *

 **I meet him**

Akashi soupira en s'allongeant dans son lit après une longue journée tout à fait épuisante. Il était fatigué de devoir supporter tous ces imbéciles qui lui rabattaient les oreilles de leurs bavardages inutiles, son mal à la tête s'empirer d'heure en heure et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler en leur présence.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, lui indiquant qu'il recevait un appel – il le mettait toujours sur vibreur pour ne pas avoir à supporter une des exécrables sonneries prévue à cet effet ou en muet au cinéma – pas comme certains idiots.

Kise Ryota.

Il lu, exaspéré, le nom du blondinet plus qu'agaçant qu'il devait supporter au lycée. Celui-là même qui ajoutait inutilement –cchi à la fin des noms de chaque personne qu'il rencontrait et qui le collait sans arrêt.

Akashi décida d'ignorer l'appel - c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours – mais dans un élan incompréhensible, il décrocha.

« Que veux-tu, Ryota ? »

« Akashicchi...je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner les devoirs d'aujourd'hui... »

« Si tu n'écoutes pas, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Ne me dérange plus, Ryota. »

Le rouge raccrocha brusquement en se demandant vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris de répondre en premier lieu. Un élan de pitié peut-être ? Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, il voulait sûrement être poli. Oui, c''était ce qu'un garçon de bonne famille comme lui se devait d'être.

x x x

Il était presque neuf heures du soir maintenant. La fatigue se faisait clairement ressentir bien qu'il n'en montrait rien.

« Bien père, je regarderai ça. »

« Très bien Seijuro. Maintenant, va prendre un peu de repos »

Akashi acquiesça sans prendre le temps de demander à son paternel comment il avait remarqué son manque de sommeil. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un mot et sans même avoir mangé au préalable. A peine arrivé à destination, il s'écroula sur son lit sans se départir de la grâce qu'était la sienne. Il grogna en se relevant quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait encore se changer. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dormir dans son uniforme quand même − qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever avant que son père ne le fasse demander à ses côtés pour parler avant le dîner.

Il se dévêtit calmement bien qu'il eut juste envie de tout foutre en l'air et de plonger dans son lit pour dormir. Bien entendu, personne n'était au courant qu'il avait de telles pensées, et si un jour quelqu'un venait à lui poser la question, il n'en dirait rien car lui-même niait les avoir.

Akashi souleva la couette qu'il avait remis en place le matin même et s'allongea sous celle-ci, posant sa tête sur les quelques oreillers orangés – oui, orangés, il n'aimait pas du tout cette couleur car elle jurait fortement avec sa chevelure pourpre, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait – et se couvrit de la couverture. Le rouge se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se mettant sur le côté. Bizarrement, il faisait partie de cette majorité de personnes qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir en étant sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux et n'eut même pas à attendre dix minutes avant que Morphée ne vienne le chercher.

x x x

Kuroko Tetsuya monta les escaliers. Son sac qui était, comme d'habitude, posé sur son épaule lui faisait légèrement mal et lui laisserait sûrement une marque. Il toqua à la porte – ce qui n'était, en soi, pas très utile étant donné que c'était sa chambre – et entra. Le bleuté balança le poids qui l'entravait et grimaça, espérant n'avoir sincèrement rien cassé, ayant loupé la chaise sur laquelle le sac était posé chaque jour.

Il était si tard qu'il avait demandé à sa mère de ne pas s'embêter à préparer un plat pour lui, lui disant qu'il grignoterait quelque chose s'il avait faim. Il ne voulait pas la déranger plus que nécessaire.

Il sentit soudainement l'envie irrépressible de s'allonger, pas sûr de savoir si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou d'une quelconque sorte de maladie qu'il aurait attrapé. Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'il tombe de sommeil, presque jusqu'à l'évanouissement parfois, après une longue journée suivie d'un entraînement, et cette journée (aujourd'hui) en était le parfait exemple. Cependant, à ce jour, personne n'en savait rien.

Incapable de faire un seul mouvement, il perdit conscience et entra dans le merveilleux pays des rêves.

x x x

Akashi ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le décor d'un blanc absolu comme il n'en avait jamais vu avant et qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui de sa maison. Cet endroit lui semblait très étrange. Il comprit alors qu'il était en train de rêver car aucun endroit comme celui dans lequel il se trouvait ne pouvait exister dans le monde réel. Bientôt, ses yeux furent totalement éblouis et il ne put, pendant un instant, plus rien voir. Peut-être devenait-il aveugle, il ne savait pas.

Puis...il entendit quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il plissa les yeux tout en examinant les parages afin de déterminer s'il avait manqué quelque chose. Le rouge écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il devina une silhouette là, debout, juste derrière lui. Akashi ralentit son souffle qui s'était emballé sous la surprise. Etant très respecté, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le surprenne ainsi.

« Qui es-tu ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

x x x

Kuroko savait où il se trouvait, il s'attendait à se retrouver dans tel endroit. Après tout, dernièrement, c'était toujours là où il allait quand il rejoignait le monde des rêves. Au début, tout avait été blanc, puis, nuit après nuit – ou même en journée parfois – il avait commencé peindre le paysage pour que cet endroit devienne sien.

Mais, comme à chaque fois, ses efforts avaient été vains. Il devait tout refaire, recréer son monde encore et encore.

Et maintenant...Tout d'un coup, une personne était apparue à quelque pas de lui. Kuroko s'approcha et patienta le temps que le nouvel arrivant le remarque. Le bleuté examina l'autre d'un regard neutre, se demandant qui il pouvait bien être et pourquoi il se trouvait dans son rêve. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne se sentait pas seul parfois dans ce monde tout blanc, mais, là, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet étranger et pourquoi il était là. Peut-être était-ce celui qui ruinait tous ses efforts à néant à chaque fois...

« Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya et toi ? Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Akashi. Seijuro Akashi et pour le reste ça ne regarde que moi. »

Le rouge ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas la situation, lui qui d'ordinaire savait tout.

« Je vois. »

Kuroko ne savait pas quoi penser du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il semblait terriblement imbu de lui même.

N'ayant rien à ajouter, la conversation s'arrêta là et ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre sans gène.

Kuroko Tetsuya, n'est-ce pas ? C'était comme ça qu'il prétendait s'appeler. Le plus petit avait les cheveux d'un bleu clair qui lui seyait à merveille et de grands yeux de la même teinte qui le regardaient, impassiblement. Comme son expression, son visage restait neutre, figé, même lorsqu'il prenait la parole et sa voix ne révélait en rien ses émotions. Il avait quelques centimètres de moins que le rouge et cette information réjouit ledit Akashi qui habituellement était le moins grand ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Pas que cela atténuait sa supériorité et son autorité sur les autres, mais...

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans mon rêve. »

« Je suis donc bel et bien endormi... Enfin peu importe, je pense pouvoir affirmer que ceci est mon rêve. »

« Non, Akashi-kun. Je suis à cent pour cent sûr que c'est le mien. »

Akashi fit un sourire forcé à l'autre lui montrant son agacement certain. Il avait toujours raison et voilà que ce gamin venait oser lui dire qu'il avait tort, quel insolent !

« Je n'ai, en revanche, pas dit que ça ne pouvait pas être le tien aussi, Akashi-kun. »

Uh ? Ce garçon, Tetsuya, paraissait finalement plus intelligent et observateur qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« Donc, ce que tu essaies de dire c'est que nous partageons le même rêve et que ce rêve est un endroit entièrement blanc où il n'y a rien, c'est ça ?

Kuroko acquiesça.

« Oui...Sauf que ce monde est blanc seulement maintenant. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que je rêve de ce monde. Tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites ici, créer tout ce qui te passe par la tête, ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout. »

Le rouge cacha sa confusion, comment était-il possible que ce Tetsuya ait pu faire et refaire le même rêve des mois durant ?

« A quoi penses-tu par 'créer tout ce qui me passe par la tête' ? »

« Cela veut dire exactement ce que cela veut dire, nous pouvons faire ce qu'il nous plaît de faire ici. »

Kuroko espéra que si Akashi n'était plus là le lendemain, son rêve resterait comme il l'avait construit la veille. »

« Je vois... »

Ce monde commençait à grandement intéresser Akashi.

« Si tu veux, tu peux partir. »

Le sourire d'Akashi s'élargit tout d'un coup dangereusement. N'était-ce pas là une façon plus polie de lui dire clairement qu'il le dérangeait ? Pourtant, le rouge ne releva pas la presque insulte, certainement car ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il fit un signe de tête à Kuroko avant de clore ses paupières.

x x x

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il retrouva le plafond familier de sa chambre alors que son réveil sonnait bruyamment pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps de se lever

Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?

x x x

Kuroko laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand Akashi eut complètement disparu. Il était enfin seul.

Mais seulement une minute après le départ du rouge, le monde commença à tourner autour de lui – il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il le sentait – et il fut renvoyé dans la réalité, dans son lit et toujours habillé de son uniforme comme il n'avait pas pu l'enlever avant de s'évanouir de fatigue.

Il regarda l'heure : il était à peine minuit. Il ne se réveillait jamais comme ça après être revenu de son monde habituellement, pas si tôt, et pas sans qu'il ait envie de rester là-bas.

Que s'était il passé ? Pourquoi tout avait soudainement disparu, lui avec ?

* * *

 **Une petite review pour un traductrice fatiguée par les révisions de l'oral blanc de français ?**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort,**

 **Yukii-**


	2. What ?

**Note d'une traductrice :** Hello tout le monde ! Voilà donc le second chapitre avec énormément d'attente due à mes gros problèmes de bêta, mais j'en ai enfin retrouvé une, alors tout est réglé ;) Merci à tous les followers/favorites, je vous aime fort !

 **Rokeen :** Énorme merci pour ta review, j'ai pensé à vous pendant mes exams ^^ Ils se sont passés plutôt bien, pour ce que j'en sais XD J'espère que la suite va te plaire également, je t'embrasse !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture à tous !

 **Enjoy** ~

* * *

 **What ?**

Le rêve de l'autre nuit ne quitta pas son esprit de la journée. Il ne laissa pas ses pensées le déconcentrer mais elles étaient comme des ombres dérangeantes au fond de son subconscient.

Il ne changea pourtant rien à sa routine habituel. Aller en cours ? Facile. Aller à l'entrainement ? C'était son quotidien. A la maison ? Aucune différence.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve qui ne se réitérer pas de toute façon. C'est ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois, maintenant encore alors qu'il était couché dans son lit, essayant de trouver un sommeil qui ne venait pas. Quand finalement, il glissa dans les bras de Morphée, il se retrouva entouré par la même blancheur que la veille.

x x x

Kuroko resta chez lui le jour suivant, forcé par ses parents qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Et quand il arriva enfin à s'endormir, il ne revint pas dans son endroit de prédilection. Il dormit juste d'un sommeil sans rêve et simplet, quelque chose qui présentement était tout ce qu'il lui fallait compte tenue du peu de repos mental qu'il avait en passant ses nuits à construire un monde imaginaire.

Il se réveilla vers sept heures et passé la soirée à lire - c'était l'une des choses qu'il préféré faire pour passer le temps. Le livre qu'il avait commencé n'était pas vraiment à son goût, mais étant un cadeau, il voulait quand même le terminer

Vers onze heures, il se s'endormit finalement et retourna au pays de ses rêves. Complètement blanc.

x x x

\- Akashi-kun, tu es encore là.

Kuroko déclara l'évidence tout en regardant d'un air impassible son colocataire. Il était déçu pour être honnête.

\- Oui, je suis là, cela te dérange t-il Tetsuya ?

\- En fait oui, Akashi-kun.

Franche. Voilà un mot qui définissait bien Kuroko, franche et honnête. Il avait du mal à ne pas mal le prendre, certes.

Le rouge aurait du réagir de façon moins enfantine, mais l'irritation l'avait gagné.

\- Eh bien tant pis pour toi car je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller.

Il lui fit son sourire le plus menaçant et le plus courtois comme, on peut l'imaginer. Un sourire sincère chez Akashi était une chose que les personnes normales qualifiaient de théorique. Personne n'en avait jamais vu, enfin presque personne. Pour tous ceux qui eurent la chance d'en voir un, cela signifiait la mort. Un meurtre, purement et simplement. Et personne n'aurait jamais pu savoir qui en était l'auteur. Il ferait un criminel très doué maintenant qu'il y pensait : personne ne pourrait jamais l'accuser car lesdites personnes seraient immédiatement tuées ou réduites au silence par un quelconque moyen. Mais pouvait-il tuer quelqu'un dans un rêve ?

Kuroko était ennuyé par sa réponse mais n'en montra rien. Était-ce un crime de ne pas vouloir partager ses rêves avec un certain roux stupide et gravement atteint par un important complexe de supériorité ?

\- Dommage, en effet. Parce que moi non plus.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

Au bout d'un moment particulièrement tendu, Kuroko rompit le contact et s'assit en soupirant. Akashi resta debout et baissa les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas pour l'habitude de le faire en raison de sa taille étant donné semblait s'être donné le mot question taille.

\- Alors ?

Kuroko tourna la tête vers lui légèrement surpris. Il étudia le visage de son homologue pour trouver quelque chose qui lui dirait comment agir, comment poursuivre, mais il ne trouva rien.

\- Je ne sais pas... Penses-tu que ça va continuer encore longtemps ?

En cela, il mentionnait l'autre rêve qu'ils avaient eu en commun.

Akashi prit un temps pour y réfléchir.

\- Oui.

Kuroko émit un son qui n'avait pas de sens particulier, il ne fit que résonner dans le néant qui les entourait pendant un moment.

\- Eh bien, on peut tenter de créer quelque chose qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous dans ce cas.

Il voulait en fait créer son propre monde mais Akashi était incontestablement là, donc...

Comment ? Que venait t-il de dire ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Akashi fut confus par les mots du plus petit, mais son expression ne changea pas et copia celle de Kuroko. Il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Tetsuya ?

Son utilisation excessive du prénom de Kuroko sembla l'énerver, mais l'autre n'en dit rien. Il resta poli et ne réengagea pas de dispute.

\- C'est un monde dans lequel tu peux construire et avoir ce que tu veux simplement en le souhaitant. Je voulais donc dire que si nous sommes coincés ici ensemble, autant nous mettre à l'aise, non ?

\- Oh.

Akashi était à court de mots ce qui était, en soit, un évènement car ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent, mais ça Tetsuya n'en savait rien. Cependant, il pouvait rapidement le comprendre par le ton qu'il prenait pour s'entretenir avec lui, sans crainte, et toujours de façon distante.

\- Mais pas ce soir, je pense que je vais partir maintenant.

Akashi hocha la tête. Il observa Kuroko fermer les yeux, il avait l'air si détendu...

Puis il disparu.

Il ne s'écoula que trois petites secondes lorsque le décor changea soudainement. Il était revenu dans sa chambre.

x x x

La nuit suivante, cela ne surprit guère Akashi de se retrouver au même endroit que la veille. La seule différence était que l'endroit n'était plus du blanc du jour précédent.

La place semblait plus réelle à présent et pourrait, de son avis, vraiment exister. La nature l'entourait, mais le ciel n'était pas bleu. Il n'était pas blanc non plus. Il était d'une couleur indescriptible, car l'endroit était semblable à un paysage tout à fait réel mais une touche de surnaturel s'y infiltrait.

C'était comme si tout ça n'était qu'une illusion.

Il marcha un peu au milieu des arbres, des collines, des étendues d'eau. L'endroit ne semblait n'avoir aucune limite, il continua, toujours plus loin, plus loin que son regard ne pouvait en voir. Sa chance de rencontrer Kuroko dans pareil endroit s'amincissait encore.

x x x

Mais Kuroko était là et l'était depuis un certain temps par ailleurs. Ce paysage était de son œuvre bien-entendu.

Il avait suivit Akashi tout du long sans se faire remarquer. Il est vrai qu'il était assez silencieux mais ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait quasiment invisible, mais bien son manque de présence. Il révéla enfin à l'autre sa présence.

\- Akashi-kun...

Akashi sursauta presque, presque j'ai dis. Il se retourna lentement et l'observa calmement.

\- Tetsuya, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

\- Un certain temps... Depuis le début en fait.

\- Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

\- Il semble que je ne puisse pas rester loin de toi.

Qui était Tetsuya pour dire une telle chose en affichant un visage si dépourvu d'émotions. Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, au fond ? Akashi sourit et leva un sourcil en posant sa question à haute voix.

\- Tu es très attrayant Akashi-kun, mais je ne peux _vraiment_ pas m'éloigner de toi sans que le monde ne disparaisse.

\- ... Je vois.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites ajouter ici ?

Est-ce que Akashi voulait créer des choses simplement en le souhaitant ? Bien-sûr, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas encore avoir dans sa vraie vie...

Mais il y avait cette chose en particulier, quelque chose qui lui donnerait plus de libertés à faire ce qu'il voulait sans témoin gênant. Une chose qui serait considérée comme honteuse si elle était vu ou entendue par quiconque.

\- Comment ?

Il faisait confiance à Kuroko pour comprendre le sens de sa question. Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Imagine-le.

Facile à dire pour lui. Pourtant le mot impossible ne faisait pas partie de son dictionnaire et n'était pas quelque chose avec lequel on pouvait l'associer.

Il imagina donc.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Tu es encore ici ?

\- Tu as souhaité que je parte ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est plutôt insultant, tu sais ?

\- Tu ne sembles pas le moins du monde insulter, Tetsuya.

\- Je n'ai jamais l'air, Akashi-kun mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne ressens rien.

\- L'es-tu alors ?

\- Bien-sûr.

Il y eut un autre silence gêné.

\- De toute façon, c'est impossible, Akashi-kun.

\- Rien n'est impossible. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Il semble que nous ne pouvons pas être ici l'un sans l'autre. Quand tu pars, je pars et c'est la même chose dans l'autre sens.

\- Très bien. Cet endroit est sans fin, tu peux aller plus loin alors.

\- Je te l'ai dis, ça ne fonctionnera pas et puis de toute façon, j'ai envie d'un peu de compagnie.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- En faite, pas vraiment.

\- Hm...

Une fois encore, seul un bruit de fond, qui se résumait au son qu'émettaient les vagues et le vent, perturba le silence. Il devait y avoir la mer quelque part... ou un lac. Akashi était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Parle moi de toi Akashi-kun, je connais rien de toi si ce n'est ton nom.

\- Hein ?

\- Parle-moi. De toi.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Ce que tu fais de ta vie ? Ta couleur préférée, ton âge ? Ton école ? Ton statut ? Tout.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parlerais pas de toi à la place ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste Akashi-kun, je te l'ais demandé en premier.

\- Bien...

Combien de silence devrait-il encore supporter ?

\- Mon nom est Akashi Seijuro, comme tu le sais déjà. Je fais actuellement ma première année au lycée Rakuzan, à Kyoto pour être exact. J'ai 16 ans et j'aime le shogi. Ma vie est celle d'un gagnant, je ne perds jamais et j'ai toujours raison car ce sont les gagnants qui dictent les règles et qui écrivent l'histoire. Mes couleurs préférées sont le rouge et peut-être le noir si on considère ça comme une couleur. Ma famille est le genre de famille dont je pense que même toi tu as déjà entendu parler. Tu ne devrais pas me défier comme tu le fais. Et... je pense que je suis plus grand que toi. Aussi, la couleur de mes cheveux est naturelle.

Un regard vide l'étudia après sa petite présentation de lui et de sa personnalité. Kuroko ne releva pas ses propos. Il ne devrait pas le défier ? Akashi ne savait-il pas que dire ça aux gens réveillait en eux une attitude rebelle ? Chez Kuroko en tout cas, c'est ce qui se passa.

\- Vraiment ? Je vis à Tokyo et je vais au lycée Seirin. Bien-sûr, j'ai déjà entendu parler des Akashi. Je ne pense pas que ma vie t'intéresse réellement donc je vais juste te poser une dernière question. Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes réellement ? Et concernant ta taille, je ne m'en soucis pas. Sur ce, je vais partir.

Et il partit, laissant Akashi regarder un espace vide, se demandant encore une fois qui était ce garçon. La question était rhétorique... sinon Kuroko ne l'aurait pas laissé comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouge observa son plafond blanc en se posant à nouveau cette question.

Il n'arriva pas à se rendormir de la nuit après ça.


	3. As time passes

**Note d'une traductrice** **:** Hey, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Je poste enfin le chapitre 3, les vacances ont été trop brèves ! Enfin, dans mon malheur, je vous ai, merci d'être là :)

 **Bêta :** Litch-sama (grand merci à elle !)

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **As time passes**

\- Bonjour Akashi-kun.

\- Tetsuya, répondit l'autre. Pour une fois, Akashi ne fut même pas surpris par sa soudaine apparition, il l'attendait.

\- Quelle surprise de te voir ici.

\- Serait-ce du sarcasme que je sens là ?

\- Oui, tu as raison, lui dit-il d'une voix froide et monotone.

Akashi dû se retenir pour ne pas laisser lui échapper l'esquisse d'un sourire. C'était une première.

x x x

\- Tu as dit que tu aimais le rouge, non ? Ne trouves-tu pas ça un peu narcissique ?

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Un silence suivit sa question.

En vérité, Akashi savait que les gens avaient tendance a aimer les couleurs qui les mettaient en valeur et le rouge était un peu comme sa marque de fabrique maintenant.

Kuroko ne répondait toujours pas.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que n'aime pas le turquoise de tes cheveux ?

\- Oui, en fait je préfère le rouge.

x x x

\- Que fais-tu Akashi-kun ?

\- Hm ?

Inconsciemment, Akashi s'était rapproché de la forme turquoise qui faisait tâche dans la forêt, Kuroko bien-sûr et maintenant qu'il en était assez proche, il pouvait les sentir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient si doux. Ses doigts couraient à travers les cheveux de son homologue et Kuroko fermait les yeux.

\- Akashi-kun...

Son intonation était neutre, comme toujours, ce qui n'aidait pas Akashi à savoir si c'était comme il le pensait un soupir exaspéré ou autre chose. Il réalisa subitement ce qu'il était en train de faire et retira sa main ni lentement, ni rapidement, pas de quoi entrainer des soupçons en soit.

\- Excuses-moi.

x x x

\- Je te retourne le compliment, dit Kuroko en se rapprochant du rouge et en tapotant maladroitement sa tête.

Normalement, Akashi en aurait été furieux que quelqu'un qui le surplombait, comme c'était actuellement le cas, lui tapote ainsi la tête, normalement... Mais peut-être ne l'était-il pas parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'il était dans un rêve et que ce n'était vraiment réel, il le laissa donc faire et dit simplement :

\- Tetsuya, je t'en pris, abstient toi de faire ça la prochaine fois.

Ledit Tetsuya continua juste sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit, le regard dans le vide, ce qui, en ce moment, voulait certainement dire : tu ne me diras pas quoi faire, Akashi-kun.

C'est une chose que Akashi trouvait fascinante chez Kuroko.

x x x

\- Me détestes-tu ?

La question était inattendue, pour ne pas dire plus, mais elle rompit le lourd silence qui les mettait tout deux mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Akashi réfléchie pendant un temps, le détestait-il ? Kuroko était exaspérant parfois, bien que part moment il avait une attitude plutôt rebelle. Il était poli aussi, tout le temps en fait, et il était extrêmement difficile de lire en lui. Mais ça faisait environ un mois qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant...et...

\- Akashi-kun... ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'avais l'air...troublé...

\- Oh, tout va bien, Tetsuya.

\- Je vois.

Kuroko fredonnait dans son coin, rentrant sa tête dans ses genoux, les paupières closes. Puis le turquoise rouvrit les paupières et l'observa distraitement.

\- Je devrais partir.

\- D'accord, moi aussi alors, à la prochaine fois, Tetsuya.

\- Au-revoir Akashi-kun.

x x x

\- Pourquoi tes yeux sont comme ça, Akashi-kun ?

Il faisait évidemment allusion à l'état hétérochromatique de ses pupilles, l'une étant dorée tandis que l'autre brillait d'un rouge sang. Il se demandait si c'était naturel... Ce n'était pas les couleurs les plus courantes en plus de cela et les voir toutes deux réunit sur une même personne était difficile à croire. Peut-être était-ce des lentilles de contacts ? Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Pour que les gens aient peur de lui ? Kuroko ne comprenait pas.

\- Ils n'ont pas toujours étaient comme ça...

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

x x x

\- Non.

Kuroko releva les yeux, de grands yeux mais pas plus que d'habitude.

\- Pardon ?

\- Te détester. Je ne te déteste pas.

Sérieusement ? Ca faisait une semaine déjà.

\- Oh. C'est agréable de le savoir. Je ne te déteste pas non plus.

Akashi se serait volontiers moquer de lui, presque à en rire, sa rancœur toujours présente, mais il n'en fit rien. Car, même si, dans la vrai vie, personne ne lui aurait dit le contraire de ce que venait de lui exprimer Tetsuya, ça voulait quand même dire quelque chose pour lui.

x x x

Kuroko sourit doucement devant la situation.

\- Akashi-kun agit comme un enfant.

Akashi se redressa et lui lança un regard surpris, presque inoffensif pour une fois. Mais il n'était pas étonné par ce que Kuroko venait de dire, non, il n'était même pas en colère contre celui qui l'avait appelé 'enfant', mais il avait été surpris par son sourire. Kuroko avait-il même déjà sourit en sa présence auparavant ? Aussi franchement qu'actuellement ? Il ne pensait pas. Son visage était habituellement totalement dépourvu d'expression si ce n'est celle qui représentait son ennui profond...mais son sourire ...? Il était magnifique. Il secoua la tête intérieurement et lui lança un sourire moqueur, essayant de retrouver sa verve.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il le lui demanda d'un air taquin.

\- Akashi déteste perdre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien-sûr, ce concept ne m'est absolument pas familier. Gagner est comme respirer pour moi. Tout autre résultat que la victoire m'est impossible et est inacceptable.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis. Mais qu'arriverait-il si tu perdais ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, cela ne peut pas arriver.

\- Ce n'est qu'un 'si', c'est une situation théorique, tu ne dois pas être impossible pour toi d'imaginer une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rien n'est impossible.

\- Donc, que se passerait-il ?

x x x

\- Akashi-kun, que dis-tu d'une compétition ?

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Kuroko le regarda comme s'il était stupide, ce qui ne devrait pas lui être permis.

\- Une compétition. Où nous allons nous affronter. Un concours si tu préfères.

\- Et sur quoi porterait-il ?

\- Peut importe, je te laisse choisir.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On ne sait jamais. Et puis, ce n'est pas forcément mon but.

\- … Je vais y penser.

\- Bien.

x x x

\- C'est ta victoire, Akashi-kun.

\- Sans surprise, mais je dois dire que tu as une endurance plutôt basse… Je suis un peu inquiet.

Kuroko haletait discrètement, une main s'appuyant sur ses genoux et l'autre sur un arbre qui était parfaitement bien placé pour le coup. Le résultat de leur affrontement resterait un secret mais même si quelqu'un avait été au courant, il pourrait aisément le deviner.

\- Il y avait toujours une chance que je l'emporte, Akashi-kun, il y a toujours une chance. Mais, concernant mon état, il n'y a rien à faire à ce sujet. Je suis né comme ça : faible.

Après un moment où il réussit enfin à réguler son souffle, il ajouta :

\- Je suis flatté que tu t'inquiètes mais je ne me considère pas digne de cette inquiétude. Elle n'a pas raison d'être, je vais très bien.

\- Très bien, alors…

\- Je te battrais la prochaine fois !

\- On verra…

x x x

\- Depuis combien de temps cela dure déjà ?

\- Deux mois je crois.

\- Hmm…

\- Comment appellerais-tu ça ?

\- Je… Je ne sais trop. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est ce phénomène.

\- Tu admets que tu ne sais pas quelque chose… Incroyable, ça nous démontre à quel point nous en sommes.

Il soupira fortement à sa réplique, légèrement amusé. Kuroko n'avait pas tort au fond.

x x x

\- Akashi-kun. Un jour, j'arriverais à te faire sourire.

\- Que veux-tu dire Tetsuya ? Je souris. Je peux même t'en faire un maintenant si tu veux.

\- Non…

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré et soupira.

\- Je parle d'un _vrai_ sourire…pas intimidant ni menaçant comme tu le fais habituellement. Cela me rend mal à l'aise, s'il te plaît, arrête.

Akashi bouda intérieurement, enfin autant que cela était possible, surtout pour un Akashi.

\- Essaye tant que tu le souhaites.

L'expression de ses traits était trop pleine de condescendance, trop sûr de lui et cela énerva beaucoup Kuroko.

\- Je ne perdrais pas Akashi-kun, j'y arriverais.

x x x

\- Tetsuya ?

Mais Tetsuya n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas normal… Il en vint à la conclusion – après réflexion – qu'il ne pouvait pas être là tout seul. La seconde d'après, leur monde s'évapora. C'était comme ça jusqu'ici. Vous pouvez penser que c'était assez compréhensible de ne pas trouver quelqu'un dans cette immensité, mais, même si cela sonnait étrange, dans un sens, il pouvait la sentir, sa présence. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfois surpris par le turquoise, mais c'était plutôt dans le sens où il savait si l'autre était là ou pas. Et cette fois, Tetsuya n'était pas là.

Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui manquait, dans l'essence de l'endroit, comme si Tetsuya faisait partit intégrante de ce monde. Ce qui était peut-être vrai. Après tout, il était le 'créateur' de ce lieu, donc on pourrait le positionner au statut de 'puissance supérieur' dans ce monde mais Kuroko lui-même détestait être appelé ainsi.

Akashi ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'une certaine manière…pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait…seul.

\- …Tetsuya…

x x x

Le lendemain, Kuroko réapparut comme si de rien était. Il était assis là sur un arbre (comment il avait réussit à atteindre cette hauteur resterait une question sans réponse), attendant calmement Akashi. Il avait les yeux fermés, c'était presque comme s'il était en train de pleurer. Mais quand il remarqua la présence du rouge, il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens et il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes visible.

\- Ah, bonjour Akashi-kun.

-… Tetsuya, où étais-tu hier ?

Il avait l'air un peu troublé et évitait le contact visuel. Après un moment de silence délicat, il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répondre.

\- Oh…euh…je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Akashi fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux, mais décida de ne pas l'interroger davantage et accepta la pauvre excuse.

Le turquoise descendu de son arbre, un sourire sur les lèvres et un air joueur.

-… Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Tss… Bien-sûr que non, j'étais tout simplement préoccupé comme le serait quelqu'un si un de ses amis manquaient un rendez-vous sans avoir prévenu au préalable.

Kuroko le regarda fixement, souriant toujours.

\- Akashi-kun, je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi, tu es au courant ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent délicatement.

\- Tu me considères comme un ami ?

Akashi le regarda d'une façon qui lui ressemblait grandement et qui faisait Kuroko se sentir idiot.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous serions d'autre ? Tu nous considères autrement peut-être ?

\- Je…je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… Nous sommes en quelque sorte pris au piège ici ensemble chaque nuit, donc je pensais que tu me voyais surtout comme une nuisance.

\- Non, je veux dire, bien sûr que non, tu ne devrais pas te rabaisser ainsi toi-même Tetsuya.

\- Oh, et bien, je suis heureux d'entendre ça.

Il lui sourit de nouveau doucement.

Akashi le lui renvoya mais seulement intérieurement. C'était agréable de savoir qu'en si peu de mois, il avait pu voir toute une palette d'émotions traverser le visage de Kuroko et il espérait secrètement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir en profiter. Mais c'était égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi. Il avait été spectateur de l'évolution dans le comportement de Tetsuya et comment il s'était détendu en sa présence au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Comment il avait, avec le temps, pris plus ses aises. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais il considérait leur relation comme assez proche tout de même. Et il espérait que Kuroko le pensait également.

\- Oh, Akashi-kun, je crois qu'il est temps de nous réveiller.

\- Tu as raison Tetsuya. Je vais prendre congé dans ce cas.

\- Très bien. A très bientôt.

\- Oui.

Kuroko regarda tristement la crinière rousse disparaître devant ses yeux.

x x x

Akashi se réveilla dans sa chambre alors que son téléphone se mettait à vibrer et connaissant ses alarmes sur le bout des doigts, il savait que celle-ci n'était pas destinée à l'éveiller. C'était celle d'un appel.

A sa grande surprise, c'était un numéro anonyme, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir de qui provenait l'appel.

\- Akashi Seijuro à l'appareil.

Aucune réponse ne survenue. Seulement un soupir.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Mais rien.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, je vais raccrocher.

Après un moment de latence, il ferma son téléphone.

Voilà qui était étrange.

x x x

En fait, il avait tenté de rappeler ledit numéro une fois par jour par la suite, car étrangement, cet appel le dérangeait. Mais lorsque la sonnerie s'arrêtait, on lui disait que le numéro n'existait pas. Un seul message lui parvenu :

« Désolé »

Cela aurait dû l'embêtait plus encore, mais il l'avait pris avec calme et comme si cela n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux. Son statut l'empêchait de se dérangeait pour des choses si futiles après tout.

Sa routine continua comme à son habitude, mais les étudiants et les clubs commençaient à voir un changement dans son attitude, il était plus compréhensif qu'auparavant. Il donnait les devoir à Ryota, ce qu'il ne faisait pas avant, lorsque celui-ci lui téléphonait et n'avait même pas doublé les entraînements comme il l'aurait fait normalement. Occasionnellement, il était même moins terrifiant avec les autres et encore plus occasionnellement, des fois agréable. Ce qui était impensable pour ceux qui connaissait Akashi.

Certain commencèrent à s'inquiéter mais Akashi ne paraissait pas se rendre compte du changement. Pourquoi aurait-il changé de toute façon ? Il n'avait pas de raison de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas aucune raison de le faire ne lui venait en tête.

x x x

Lorsque Akashi revint dans le monde de leur rêve, Kuroko étant toujours là en premier, il l'attendait tranquillement comme à son habitude.

Ils passaient leurs nuits à discuter, à marcher, à faire des choses et autres. Très souvent, leurs conversations tournaient en débat. Leurs points de vue sur le monde était très différents l'un de l'autre, pour des raisons d'éducation et de personnalités divergentes très certainement. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre car ils étaient tout aussi bornés et n'étaient que très rarement d'accord sur un sujet.

Ils apprirent à mieux se connaître, en fait, quand Akashi y pensait, Kuroko pourrait certainement être la personne qu'il connaissait le mieux au monde et c'était aussi la personne à laquelle il avait confié le plus de secrets et de confidences. Des choses qu'il n'avait dites à personne auparavant. Ce phénomène était surement dû au fait que tout ça leur semblait totalement surréaliste et complètement séparé du monde réel. Ce qu'il faisait dans ses rêves, n'avait aucune conséquence grave sur sa propre vie, il n'avait donc pas de crainte ce concernant.

Kuroko lui avait déjà parlé de lui, mais, il restait une parfaite énigme pour le rouge. Il ne révélait pas grand-chose et surtout pas ce qu'il faisait de ses journées.

Et à chaque fois qu'Akashi quittait Kuroko, lui, restait un moment et disparaissait certainement quelques secondes après.


	4. Crying

**Bêta :** Licht-sama

 **Note d'une traductrice :** Hello chers lecteurs, je vous revois aujourd'hui, vous ne vous en doutez pas j'en suis certaine, la suite de A World of our Own. Allez dans 8 chapitres c'est terminé, je vais faire le décompte je vous préviens ! Oh, celui-là m'a donné du fil à retordre car j'ai du le réécrire. En vérité j'avais écrit deux versions du chapitre 1 mais je l'avais fait de moi-même alors que là, grrrr saleté d'ordinateur ! Enfin, voilà voilà j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même, je vous laisse sur ce ) Oh une dernière petite chose, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu au review, **j'ai mis les RARs en bas** du coup pour ceux que ça concerne donc **Tassm32** , **Anaya** **Naki** et **Ajiahdompey** ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Crying**

Akashi se rappelait très bien lorsque Kuroko lui avait promis qu'il arriverait à le faire sourire. Ça lui avait fait plaisir sur le moment mais en soit, cela restait une chose qu'il ne concéderait pas facilement. Seulement, la présence du turquoise à ses côtés ces derniers temps l'avait plutôt satisfait et lui avait donné envie de lui accorder son sourire, même s'il ce n'était qu'en guise de salutation et il avait dû mal à ne pas trouver ça totalement ridicule.

Le fait étant que Kuroko lui avait dit qu'il voulait le faire sourire et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas le faire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas _perdre_.

Puis, ce jour-là, il lui avait fait une autre promesse.

– Akashi-kun, un jour j'arriverais à te voir pleurer.

x x x

Ce qu'avait déclaré Kuroko s'était révélé correct. Bien plus de fois qu'il ne s'y attendait ou qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. A partir de ce moment-là, s'était devenu un challenge, une façon de voir l'autre devenir, l'espace de quelques instants, plus humain. Cependant, il n'avait jamais aimé voir les autres pleurer, c'était plutôt l'opposé en fait, car ça lui faisait toujours un peu mal.

Mais ce n'était pas arrivé tout de suite après leur conversation et la première fois n'était même pas de son fait.

C'était le jour où Akashi avait craqué et le seul qui avait été là à ce moment n'était autre que Kuroko.

Alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver, il remarqua qu'Akashi semblait plus froid qu'à son habitude. Pire, plus glacial encore que la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

– Akashi-kun !

Il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, comme toujours content de voir l'autre.

– … Tetsuya

Sa voix était impassible et pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas Kuroko, elle aurait sonnée méprisante, mais comme il n'était autre que lui-même, elle le laissa totalement indifférent.

Kuroko avait rapidement compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci et d'une voix calme, il lui demanda :

– Akashi-kun, y-aurait-il quelque chose qui te tracasses ?

– Non, tout va parfaitement bien.

– Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

– Je sais que tu n'es pas honnête. C'est plutôt évident en fait.

– Si tu le dis.

Un silence gêné bien trop familier mais qui n'était pas survenu depuis des semaines s'installa.

– Allez Akashi-kun.

Sa prochaine réplique fut interrompu par une voix aussi silencieuse qu'un murmure, mais toujours clairement audible dans le silence qui planait.

– Quoi ? Le rouge lui demanda-t-il sèchement, un peu agacé. Pourquoi était-il ici au fait ? Ah, oui, il n'avait pas le choix !

… Et peut-être aussi parce que c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'échapper à la réalité.

Sa réalité, sa vie…qui était si passablement cruelle et planifiée. Ses obligations familiales requéraient de lui la perfection et rien de moins n'avait jamais était rendu ou n'aurait été accepté. Il s'était habitué à ce train de vie…mais récemment…ça devenait trop, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre oralement. Il ne pouvait pas en fait. Que lui arriverait-il s'il s'y essayait ? Rien de bon, très certainement. Tout lui serait confisqué, même les dernières brides d'espoir et sûrement également tout ce qui se rapportait aux activités qu'il pratiquait comme toute personne normale de son âge.

Cependant, il pouvait se permettre d'agir différemment aux côtés de Kuroko, puisque rien de ce qu'il disait ici ne pouvait lui être volé, tout du moins pas comme on lui prenait ses heures de sommeil.

– … Akashi-kun… ?

– Oh, excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Les lèvres de Kuroko se courbèrent vers le haut.

– Je vois. Je t'en pris, dis s'il y a quoique ce soit qui te tourmentes.

Akashi hocha sèchement la tête tout en s'asseyant négligemment d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'était tout simplement laissé tomber dos à un arbre, la tête posé sur ses avant-bras. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Un froncement de sourcil déformait son visage en une expression tout aussi frustrée que fatiguée.

Kuroko se tenait à ses côtés, le regardant du haut de son mètre soixante-huit. Il savait que le roux détestait être dans une pareille situation et il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser en ce moment. D'ailleurs, ces dits cheveux roux avaient l'air très doux et somptueux depuis l'angle où il les observait. Il se retint cependant de faire quoi que ce soit, sachant que la meilleure chose à faire était d'attendre pour l'instant et espérer qu'Akashi lui fasse assez confiance pour se confier. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui garantir de ne rien dire à personne.

x x x

Ainsi, les minutes passèrent. Une heure, peut-être deux…presque toute une nuit. Puis, finalement, Akashi abandonna. Il releva la tête et regarda Kuroko.

– Ecoute, je…

La suite ne vint jamais alors que le choc se lisait sur sa figure. Il put sentir l'eau couler le long de sa joue. Il la récupéra et goûta sa saveur salée. Puis une autre glissa. Il ne pouvait plus s'y tromper, c'était bien des larmes. Mais à qui appartenaient-elles ? Lentement, il approcha ses mains vers son visage. C'était les siennes.

… Mais…comment ? Quand ?

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, c'était absolument inconvenant de montrer une telle faiblesse pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Ça aurait ou n'aurait pas dû être important. Dans tout les cas, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas autorisé ni supposé faire…n'est-ce pas ? Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ? Il renifla doucement. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas correct de faire ça. Pour les autres, il était normal de pleurer quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais pour Akashi Seijuro à qui l'on avait inculqué, depuis son plus jeune âge que pleurer n'était pas bien, et qui ne l'avait pas fait depuis sa plus _tendre_ enfance bien avant qu'il n'entre à l'école, c'était presque une première.

Et c'était déroutant…et étrangement…agréable. Non, il avait tort. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

x x x

Kuroko était d'abord resté planté là, un peu décontenancé par la tournure des événements. Son seul ami, Kagami-kun, n'était pas du genre à se décomposer comme ça alors il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver confronté à ce genre de chose auparavant.

Akashi-kun n'était pas du genre à le faire non plus, cependant.

Finalement, il s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau d'Akashi.

Dans certain films, c'était comme ça qu'agissaient les personnages alors il pensa que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il passa un bras autour du rouge, puis, comme celui-ci ne le repoussait pas, ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs, il le serra plus fort contre lui, déplaçant maladroitement ses mains dans son dos. Il y forma des cercles abstrait pour le consoler, c'était également quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans un livre.

Akashi était quelque peu surpris, choqué même, mais pas d'une manière désagréable. C'était réconfortant, doux…

x x x

Les larmes cessèrent avec le temps et Akashi se releva, éloignant ses bras de Kuroko qu'il avait inconsciemment serré en retour. Il détourna les yeux.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit si tu ne veux pas.

– Non… Ce n'est pas… Je te remercie. Mais… Pourrais-tu juste oublier s'il-te-plait…?

– Non je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

– Je vois. Eh bien, n'en parle à personne, sinon il y aura des conséquences.

Akashi adoptait l'air qu'il avait la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré mais au fond, Kuroko savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sérieux.

– Ah oui ? Eh bien, je ne suis pas particulièrement inquiet.

Akashi faillit offrir à Kuroko un sourire véritable mais il réussit à le réprimer au dernier moment.

– Adieu, Tetsuya.

– Au revoir, Akashi-kun. S'il te plaît, ne soit pas si dramatique et…fais de ton mieux !

\- Merci, je le ferais.

x x x

Kuroko se retrouva seul, se demandant ce qui avait redonné ce comportement à Akashi. Il avait deviné que la pression jouait un rôle majeur là-dedans. Et ça avait été pire qu'il l'avait pensé, de le voir pleurer : il ne voulait pas clamer victoire concernant sa promesse. Pas pour quelque chose comme ça. Il s'était sentit si mal qu'il pensait même à renoncer à son pari.

Kuroko se souvint du sentiment qui l'avait transpercé. La chaleur qui émanait du corps d'Akashi, malgré son comportement plus que froid. Il en était presque fiévreux et ça l'inquiétait quelque peu. Que faire si Akashi était malade ? Il avait dû user de ses dernière force pour qu'il ait une température si élevée…

Il resta là, pensant à diverses choses sans avoir rien de précis à faire le jour-même.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la prochaine fois qu'Akashi pleurerait, ce serait de sa faute.

x x x

Le lendemain, Akashi était, comme l'avait prédit le turquoise, un peu malade. Une simple fièvre due au surmenage qui le fit s'endormir en pleine journée. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans leur monde car il savait que Kuroko ne serait pas là en plein jour. Mais, étrangement, il y était.

Le turquoise était juste en face de lui et il releva les yeux dans sa direction, surpris et l'air quelque peu paniqué.

– Tetsuya ? Demanda Akashi sans avoir à même être explicite sur la question silencieuse, il savait que Kuroko comprendrait.

– Oh, euh, je…fais une sieste.

Akashi le regarda suspicieusement un moment, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il commença à se sentir légèrement étourdi. Apparemment et pour son plus grand déplaisir, les effets de la maladie l'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!

Kuroko s'était approché et avait posé une main sur son épaule. Bien entendu, il ne connaissait rien de son actuelle 'situation' et bizarrement s'inquiétait quand même pour lui. Peu s'intéressaient à son état et se préoccupaient de sa personne. Chacun pensant qu'il allait très bien et que, de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais rien lui arriver de bien grave. D'autres s'en tenaient au fait que cela ne les regardait pas ou même qu'Akashi le méritait. Son inquiétude lui tenait à cœur.

\- Oui… Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te sentir fatigué, puisque techniquement tu es endormi en ce moment. Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Je suppose…. Je ne suis pas au meilleur de moi-même, c'est pour cela que je prends un peu de repos maintenant. Quand est-il de toi Tetsuya ?

\- Je ne suis pas malade, lui répondit-il rapidement, puis il continua après un instant plus calmement :

\- J'espère que tu te rétabliras rapidement Akashi-kun, tu t'es trop surmené.

Akashi ne répondit pas même s'il savait au fond que le turquoise n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kuroko s'engage sur ce terrain-là. Il pouvait peut-être, juste pour cette fois, accepter de ne pas convenir aux attentes qui seyaient à son rang. Oubliant la rupture mentale/psychologique qu'il avait subit la nuit précédente, il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations.

\- … Tu devrais t'asseoir…

Akashi réalisa à cet instant qu'il s'était, tout du long, laissé porter par Kuroko, lui délivrant une bonne partie de son poids.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Il commença à lentement se dégager, toujours soutenu par le turquoise et arriva finalement à se poser. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à sa condition, autant mentale que physique ici aussi. Il était brûlant, ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à partir de leur monde. Il n'arrivait pas à retourner dans sa chambre comme il le faisait chaque nuit lorsqu'il fermait les yeux ou perdait simplement conscience du paysage.

Son esprit était totalement embrouillé, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kuroko et celui-ci commençait à être vraiment inquiet pour l'état de son homologue.

x x x

Finalement tout revint à la normale. Akashi se réveilla dans son lit après avoir passé quelques heures supplémentaires dans leur monde, où il n'avait cessé de vaciller entre conscience et inconscience. Kuroko avait laissé sa tête reposer sur ses genoux, mais pour l'instant il n'y prenait pas grande attention. Oui, Kuroko avait été parfait. Il avait fait apparaître de nulle part un lit et d'autres choses qui lui avaient étés plus ou moins nécessaire, mais toujours des objets qui pouvaient avoir leur utilité.

Et Akashi avait sourit, même s'il ne pouvait lui-même s'en rappeler parce que ça ne pouvait qu'être à cause de la fièvre et de son inconscience, donc ça ne comptait pas, et le turquoise ne l'avait pas accepté en tant que victoire personnelle, pas encore avait-il décidé en souriant légèrement. Il n'avait jamais vu Akashi dormir auparavant. Et il avait été surpris de voir cette face du rouge, vulnérable, comme une personne normale le serait tout en dormant. Il n'avait pas eu l'air en paix cependant. Plus reposé très certainement, mais il savait aussi qu'étant donné son état, ce n'était pas tout à fait étrange qu'il ne soit pas relaxé.

Au fond, même-là il restait plutôt mignon. Kuroko regrettait en cet instant de se retrouver une fois de plus seul.

Akashi, de son côté, l'était tout autant, si on ne prenait pas en compte la servante qui l'avait presque agressé au réveil avec un bol de soupe pour soit disant le guérir, qu'il n'avait pas bu de toute façon. Il savait que c'était son père, par obligation envers la santé de son fils, qui avait fait envoyer la bonne femme et sa fichue soupe. En des instants comme celui-ci, sa mère décédée lui manquait tellement, mais même pour elle, il n'avait pas versé une larme. Et pour une raison pitoyable, il avait finalement laissé tout sortir devant Kuroko. Mais était-ce vraiment arrivé ? Etait-ce réel ? Kuroko n'était-il pas qu'un songe ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mirage créé par son esprit trop épuisé. Non, ça s'était réellement passé, il ne pouvait le nier mais personne ne devrait jamais prendre connaissance de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Seulement il commençait à douter que Kuroko ne soit qu'une invention de son cerveau…car comment une telle personne pouvait réellement exister ? De toute façon, il ne craignait rien du turquoise.

Il pouvait se reposer en paix, pas qu'il soit mort bien entendu. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

* * *

 **Alors alors ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout si vous avez des théories, je peux tout entendre X) Je vous embrasse fort, vous me manquerez jusqu'au prochain chapitre, je compte sur vous pour me remonter le morale**

 **RARs :**

 **Tassm32 :** Ah tant de questions ! Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ça je peux te l'assurer. Tetsu mignon va mieux dans ce chapitre, Akashi n'est vraiment pas aidé, le pauvre…oh franchement, j'aimerais tellement voir vos têtes quand je posterais le chapitre final X) Je veux tes théories, je les veux attention, Yukii peut être très malfaisante quand elle veut, j'ai une fissure dans mon mur, je vais appeler le Docteur et qu'importe où tu te trouves dans l'espace et le temps, nous te retrouverons (oula, stop arrêtez moi, j'ai trop regardé Doctor Who ces derniers temps XD) Merci d'être là à chaque chapitres, je t'embrasse fort !

 **Anaya Naki :** Ca part et ça vient, c'est long, mais il ne faut pas désespérer. En même temps qui voit Akashi avoir le coup de foudre ou même Kuroko ? Réalité zéro, mais en même temps, nous faisons des fanfictions donc tout est possible Ah ! Quel méli-mélo ! J'espère ne pas t'embrouiller, dans ce chapitre, Akashi est un peu lunatique ce qui le rend légèrement étrange mais il faut bien que les questions, les bonnes questions, si possible, soient posées, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Sur ce, je t'embrasse, à la prochaine !

 **Ajiahdompey :** Wah, quel review ! Et quel pseudo ! A-t-il une histoire ton pseudo d'ailleurs, j'aime savoir ce genre de choses, j'aime connaître les histoires qui entourent les choses, mais ne parlons pas de moi. Ah ce pairing, CE pairing, je l'aime. En fait j'ai toujours était attirée par les personnalités qui sortent du lot du genre Akashi, Sherlock Holmes dans Sherlock, Voldemort dans Harry Potter, enfin ce ne sont que des exemples. Oula je me rends bien compte que ce RAR fait deux-cent mètres (ne fait pas attention à l'abus, c'est tout moi X) La GdM, tu ne l'as verra pas tout de suite enfin pas réunis si je ne m'abuse. Ils ne sont pas très importants dans cette fiction, elle est très centralisée sur la romance de nos deux protagonistes préférés Akashi ne cessera de nous étonner, comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis pressé de voir vos têtes à la fin du chapitre final, voir si vous faites la même que la mienne XD je ne peux oublier les sentiments qui m'ont traversés à ce moment-là ! Des théories en as-tu ? Si oui, balance moi tout, je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans vos petits cerveaux :D Je t'embrasse fort Prunelle, à la prochaine !


	5. While you were gone

**Note d'une traductrice** **:** Hellow~ Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Ouf, je poste ça entre deux révisions (et oui le Bac vient me chercher cette année déjà)... Enfin, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie non plus, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ^-^ En tout cas, les prochains seront moins écartés les uns des autres comme je suis en vacances après ça ;)

 **Bêta :** Licht-sama

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **While you were gone**

Chacun savait qu'Akashi ne loupait jamais rien. Il n'était rien si ce n'est parfait en tout puisque le contraire aurait été très inconvenant de sa part et jamais personne n'avait été déçu de lui ou par lui. Beaucoup le craignait à cause du pouvoir qu'il possédait et qu'il avait toujours sournoisement réussi à exercer sur les autres. Il lui était donc facile d'amener les gens à ne pas lui désobéir même sans menace verbale.

Mais, ces derniers mois, il les avait passés avec _lui_. Avec ce garçon toujours si insoumis à sa volonté et sur lequel il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Le fait qu'il arrive à ne pas être impliqué dans sa vie réelle, mais qu'il réussisse tout de même à l'influencer avec sa personnalité déjantée le rendait déjà, à son humble avis, égaux en terme de puissance. Bien entendu, physiquement parlant, Akashi n'aurait aucun mal à le maîtriser et, enfin, certainement également niveau intellectuel la plupart du temps. Mais étrangement, l'autre avait plus de pouvoir sur lui que n'importe qui avant. Il avait l'impression que le bleutée pouvait tout lui demander qu'il s'empresserait d'abdiquer. Il faisait déjà des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais entreprises habituellement. Et même si il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué, son entourage ne pouvait que le faire. Il avait changé. Chose incroyable, il était un peu plus agréable avec autrui, parfois même attentif et autorisait quelques faveurs sans qu'il n'ait d'arrières pensées. Il lui arrivait même de revoir son opinion sur quelqu'un et de penser au bien-être des gens avant de prendre une décision. Il était tellement différent et c'en était presque cruelle à quel point il l'ignorait.

x x x

Puis, il y eut cette nuit où Akashi fut incapable de rêver. Il était tombé profondément endormi puis s'était réveillé sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Pas de Kuroko en vue. Aucun monde fantasque. Rien. Du moins rien dont il puisse se souvenir. Cela durait depuis une semaine déjà et, de plus en plus, il s'inquiétait pour son ami…pour Kuroko. Le bleuté avait semblait différent lors de leurs derniers rêves communs et maintenant qu'il avait disparu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir troublé.

Le rouge ne savait pas si la situation était censée s'étirer donc il n'avait pas encore commencé à paniquer mais ça ne saurait tarder si cela continuait à aller dans ce sens.

La vérité était qu'il était devenu absolument accro à leurs petites entrevues nocturnes, de telles expériences comme jamais il n'en avait faites auparavant et si elles s'arrêtaient complètement et qu'il se retrouvait privé du turquoise…ou qu' _il_ l'abandonnait, il ne savait absolument pas ce qui adviendrait de lui et de ses réactions vis-à-vis de la situation. Mais il avait le sentiment que ce qu'il expérimenterait serait bien pire que de laisser quelques larmes couler.

Il avait une étrange sorte de dépendance envers Kuroko… Il ne l'avait jamais voulu puisque ce n'était même pas censé se produire. Car les émotions n'étaient censé ne rien représenter pour le rouge, elles lui étaient futiles…mais pas avec _lui_ , car rien n'était prévisible lorsque cela _le_ concernait.

Il était déjà trop tard de toute façon. Un rire sans espoir s'éleva. Un rire de désespoir moqueur.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus capable de voir Kuroko, il se sentait rejeté, fatigué comme il le serait s'il passait encore ses nuits à discuter avec cet inconnu si familier mais pas le même type de fatigue. Ses pensées tournaient au ralentit, son humeur s'était détériorée et son contrôle lui faisait défaut à tel point qu'il en devenait (parfois) légèrement maladroit.

Son entourage aurait dû être inquiet, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui étaient préoccupées par l'état du rouge. Il souffrait donc en silence. Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas vu une personne pendant une semaine au plus ? Depuis quand était-il devenu si faible ? Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas se couper de cette douleur, car il ne pouvait nier son inquiétude. Il s'en faisait bien trop.

x x x

Trois bons jours plus tard, son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Il dormait sans jamais se reposer. Pourquoi était-il devenu comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement poursuivre sa vie comme avant _sa_ rencontre ? L'avait-il jamais rencontré ? Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir les frontières entre la réalité et l'imaginaire.

Pendant tout ce temps, pas une fois il n'avait pensé à rechercher Kuroko dans le monde réel, bien qu'il en soit parfaitement capable. Qu'il le fasse ou non, ça ne l'aiderait pas de toute façon. S'il le trouvait, s'ils parlaient dans ce monde-ci, toute la magie disparaîtrait, ce serait moins réel, ce ne serait plus un rêve inaccessible. Ce n'était pas facile à expliquer, mais il savait au plus profond de lui que là n'était pas la solution et il ne l'envisageait même pas.

Pas encore.

Un jour, il le ferait. Certainement, sûrement, définitivement.

x x x

La solitude ne fut pas aussi forte qu'il l'avait prévu au final. Kuroko avait plus l'impression de sans arrêt dormir qu'autre chose, il n'était pas vraiment conscient la plupart du temps de son environnement ou du temps qui passait, mais il ne nommerait pas l'horrible sentiment de perte qui l'entravait de la solitude.

Il ne s'était même pas encore demandé quand est-ce qu'Akashi reviendrait.

x x x

Il se réveilla, à la même heure que tous les autres jours, ne prenant pas la peine d'éteindre la sonnerie de son réveil car il savait qu'il en profiterait pour s'accorder dix minutes supplémentaires s'il s'y tentait et la dite tentation aurait été trop forte s'il l'avait envisagé ce matin-là. Il était si fatigué… Jusqu'à quatre heures, il n'avait pas lâché le travail important que son père lui avait ordonné de terminer. Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer le moindre signe d'incompétence, il le savait… Mais aujourd'hui il se demandait si ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Lors de son court sommeil, il avait tout de même réussi à se laisser emporter par un doux rêve, mais pas celui qu'il aurait souhaité. D'un côté, l'espoir lui revenait en se rendant compte qu'il se souvenait de quelques parcelles de son dit rêve.

… Non pas que ce soit quelque chose de très important, puisque, s'il s'en rappelait correctement, cela avait juste à voir avec des escaliers, des bateaux et des cercles de feux gris pale flottant au gré de la brise. Après, qui pouvait se vanter de contrôler parfaitement ses rêves ? Lui aussi pouvait laisser passer quelques bizarreries tant que personne ne le savait ou que ça ne l'affecte sur le plan physique.

Il se leva et se prépara pour aller aux cours du mercredi. Akashi fit son chemin jusqu'à la table sur laquelle reposait le petit déjeuner, les épaules légèrement voûtées reflétant clairement son épuisement. Il passa devant un miroir et, remarquant sa mauvaise posture, se redressa immédiatement et s'empressa de peigner sa tignasse en voyant l'état de celle-ci. Il grimaça intérieurement en allant chercher de quoi faire.

Le petit-déjeuner traditionnel qu'il savourait d'habitude ne lui laissa qu'un arrière goût amer dans la bouche, il n'avait en aucune façon envie de le déguster. Il n'y toucha qu'à peine, une ombre toujours planté dans son regard. Il s'excusa d'un geste de la tête et se leva avant de prendre congé.

Personne ne pouvait ignorer qu'il y avait de l'amélioration depuis plus de six mois – tant de temps depuis la première fois. A cette époque, il n'aurait rien fait si ce n'est affirmer sa supériorité sur les autres (sauf sur son père bien évidemment). La seule chose que chacun semblait manquer restait le faux sourire qu'affichait Akashi. Qui aurait pensé que ce serait la première chose qu'on ne noterait pas chez le rouge tant cela présageait la menace habituellement ?

Puis, il avait cette petite pincée de personnes qui connaissaient bien le gamin arrogant qu'avait toujours été Akashi et qui commençaient à légèrement s'inquiéter pour son état actuel.

En son for intérieur, Akashi avait juste l'impression que personne ne se souciait vraiment de lui et qu'ils ne faisaient que le supporter. Auparavant, il s'en serait bien moqué, mais maintenant, quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui : le désir d'être aimé. Ce désir était parti en fumée lors du décès de sa mère, mais il revenait de plein fouet le tourmenter ces temps-ci et ça ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Il partit donc pour rejoindre son lycée. Une voiture l'attendait comme toujours, le conducteur silencieux ne l'embêta avec aucun sujet futile et il en fit de même. Il était assis, là, tranquillement, observant le paysage qui défilait devant lui comme dans un court-métrage. Regardant la kyrielle d'immeubles et les personnes qui les inondaient. Lorsqu'il était encore enfant, il avait le mal des transports, mais comme son père ne le tolérait pas, il s'était forcé à ne pas y penser et cela avait porté ses fruits. C'était sans problèmes qu'il pouvait lire Shakespeare dans la voiture sans que cela ne le perturbe en quoi que ce soit.

Il atteint finalement le lycée et sortit. Son premier cours n'était autre que de l'histoire qu'il partageait avec Atsushi. Un géant aux cheveux violet et avec de gros problèmes de retenue dès que des sucreries étaient en jeu. Une très mauvaise habitude d'après lui. Akashi soupira. Il était trop fatigué pour faire face aux gens aujourd'hui.

\- Aka-chin.

Murasakibara le salua une friandise désespérément en bouche comme à son habitude. Encore une personne qui s'entêtait à écorcher son nom de famille avec un surnom idiot. Mais Atsushi était un cas à part comme cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il le connaissait, presque depuis la maternelle. Lui et Shintaro était ceux qui se rapprocheraient le plus d'amis pour lui. Finalement, il aurait pu tomber sur pire, sans citer de nom. Un léger sourire vint éclairer quelque peu son visage.

\- Bonjour Atsushi.

Ledit nommé se raidit en fixant Akashi, une expression presque horrifié peinte sur le visage. Akashi sembla confus.

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- A…Aka-chin sourit…

\- Ah oui ? Je dois vraiment être épuisé dans ce cas.

Le rouge se sentit soudainement plus nerveux. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué… Qu'arriverait-il s'il récidivait devant Kuroko…Mais… Non, il ne devait pas penser à lui maintenant, il devait se contenter de laisser passer la journée comme d'habitude.

\- Ok…si Aka-chin le dit…

Le visage du mauve redevint aussi impassible que possible et il continua de s'empiffrer d'il ne savait quoi encore. Ils continuèrent leur chemin ensemble dans le silence le plus complet.

x x x

La journée passa comme tant d'autres. Il avait pourtant fait quelque chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû même penser, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas du tout : il avait loupé l'entraînement sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas totalement remis. Maladie qu'il avait eut un mois auparavant déjà, ce qui rendait l'excuse totalement faussée mais personne ne lui posa de questions.

Il rentra à pieds, sachant que la voiture était censée arriver dans quelques heures seulement lorsque l'entraînement prendrait fin. Se sentant d'humeur morose, il envoya un message au chauffeur pour que celui-ci ne s'embête pas à venir pour rien.

C'était étrangement rafraîchissant de sentir l'air du soir sur sa peau et de marcher parmi une foule de personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et qui en faisait de même. Il se sentait plus réveillé que jamais depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Il arriva finalement chez lui, et, par chance, en l'absence de son père, qui dans le cas contraire lui aurait demandé des explications sur lesquelles il n'avait en aucun cas le vœu de s'attarder. Il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma.

Akashi alla dormir presque qu'immédiatement pour essayer de parer à la fatigue qui résultait ses précédentes nuits. Il espéra que personne ne lui manquerait jusque dans ses rêves, surtout pas. Si seulement…

x x x

\- Je t'ai manqué Akashi-kun ?

\- Tetsuya ?!

Il ouvrit les paupières et se retrouva dans la même pièce familière. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il s'y trouve de nouveau ? Que se passait-il ? Quelque chose avait changé ? Pas qu'il le sache en tout cas. Mais il était bien là maintenant…et Kuroko juste en face de lui le regardait joyeusement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps et il en avait eu tant besoin…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida d'abandonner.

\- Tu m'as manqué Tetsuya, sourit doucement Akashi, pas un grand sourire mais le plus authentique qu'il pu. Kuroko était bien le seul qui avait réussi un tel exploit.

Et le bleuté comprenait. Il lui rendit son sourire mais ne posa aucune question ni ne fêta sa supposée victoire. Il était exactement comme Akashi se souvenait de lui, égal à lui-même. Kuroko n'était pas du genre à aimer voir les gens perdre à leur propre jeu et, même si cela ne se voyait pas en surface, il était très à l'écoute d'autrui. Il était tout sauf une mauvaise personne et le rouge était stupéfié qu'il le considère réellement comme un ami (oublions la partie ou il disait n'y avoir pas droit, il voulait juste pour une toute petite fois se sentir spécial).

Ou était donc parti son côté égocentrique et égoïste ? Et dire qu'au début, il avait pensé avec certitude que c'était à Kuroko de se sentir honoré de le connaître lui.

x x x

Cette fois-là, ils ne parlèrent pas plus que de nécessaire. Ils s'étaient installé là, appréciant chacun la présence de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant quelques semaines seulement mais ça leur avait parut tellement plus long, surtout à Akashi. Alors, pour la première fois, il passa la nuit à s'accommoder au nouveau phénomène qui naissait sur son visage et qui l'éclairait comme pouvait le faire tout sourire. Il se sentait tellement plus rayonnant !

Était-ce normal de se sentir aussi heureux d'être près d'une personne ?

Quelque soit la réponse, il n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon. A ce moment exact, il se sentait bien.

x x x

\- Tetsuya ?

Ledit nommé sortit de sa lecture pour lui accorder son attention.

\- Hm ? Oui Akashi-kun ?

Ses yeux paraissaient si innocents.

\- Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ?

Il sembla pensif l'espace d'un instant.

\- Cela dépend… De quoi s'agit-il ?

Sa voix se fit murmure.

\- Promets-moi… Promets-moi que tu ne me mentiras jamais

Kuroko se raidit, presque imperceptiblement. Ses yeux étaient clos et à son visage, on voyait qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Il paru légèrement peiné. Son sourire se crispa dans une expression emprunte de tristesse.

\- Si…

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je…je ne te mentirai jamais Akashi-kun, _jamais_.

* * *

 **Titre du prochain chapitre :** _ **Laughter**_

 **Je sais que certain d'entre vous aime Harry Potter alors je ne pense rien perdre à vous faire part de ma prochaine publication qui sera une fiction écrite par mes soins (pour la première fois !). Donc, si certains d'entre vous souhaitent être au rendez-vous, j'en serais ravie !**

Un petit extrait :

"Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Regulus laissa une plainte bruyante lui échapper. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux et tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Le bruit attira Meraude qui s'empressa de fermer les rideaux en voyant le souci de son invité. Elle se mit à son chevet et l'obligea à boire le verre d'eau qu'elle avait placé là en prévision de son réveil. L'homme bu avec hésitation puis repoussa le verre. Il tenta de se lever mais il s'empêtra dans les draps et elle l'aida à se remettre dans le lit.

\- Ou suis-je, réussit à dire l'inconnu d'une voix qui sonnait rauque.

Sa voix était légèrement cassée et il semblait avoir peur comme si il avait perdu ses repères.

\- Vous êtes chez moi, je vous ai trouvé près de l'eau, évanoui.

\- Vous êtes Moldue ? demanda-t-il après un silence qui la gêna légèrement.

\- Comment ? _Mordue_ ? De quoi parlez-vous ?"

 _A suivre...;)_

 **Cela risque d'être tendu, ne croyez-vous pas ? Sur ce, dite moi ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
